I want you, Only you
by kamikazegirl
Summary: Only two weeks of camp left and Kadaj still has no idea that Cloud likes him Cloud intends to show how much he cares for the silver haired teen befor camp's over enjoy!
1. Clean the pond!

I want you, only you

_Our chemistry is ground breaking don't keep me waiting. Hurry up baby hurry up baby let me give you my love hurry up lets turn this room into a melting pot giddy up baby, giddy up baby let me give you my love ,buckle up boy I know your gonna like what I got._

The CD echoed throughout the room where Cloud was. He was lying on his bed dreaming of, dreaming of well Kadaj. Everything about him he was having improper thoughts, dreams of him. Things he would rather not share with any of his friends they wouldn't understand.

_Every time I think about you I feel, I feel odd._

Cloud woke up the Cd was still going only 2 more weeks of camp and Kadaj still had no idea that Cloud liked him. He intended to tell him but some times were just inconvenient. He decided to go to the cafeteria where he saw Vincent sitting. He walked up to him. "Vincent how do you tell someone you like them?" Vincent nearly choked on his drink. "Well for starters you could tell me who it is".

"Why?" Cloud said blinking. "Because I can help you what else are friends for? Is it Tifa because.." he was interrupted by Cloud "No its Kadaj!" He was now blinking and crying. "Oh Cloud it's alright" Vincent's comforting voice seemed to soothe him "How long" said Vincent in a soft voice. "Since the beginning of 9th grade I went to this camp because of him" Cloud said between short cries. "Its okay I promise" said Vincent, he kept repeating to his dear friend "its okay" he promised Cloud.

Cloud walked back to his cabin tired he bumped into Kadaj who was carrying something. "Ouch! I'm sorry" Cloud said as he tried to pick up the scattered books he glanced at one _Feeling Right the guide to bisexuality. He's bi! _Panic filled Cloud's head. Kadaj picked up the remainder of books. "Thanks" he said bluish green eyes sparkling.

Cloud walked back to his cabin he was now writing is his journal.

_Dear Journal why are my feelings for Kadaj taking over? Why do I like him so? I wonder if he likes me too I secretly wonder if he wants me too. Wants me like the way I want him._

Cloud closed the journal he was blushing now. _That's my goal before summer camp ends express my feelings to Kadaj. _Cloud fell asleep dreaming of Kadaj that morning he woke up to see Vincent hovering. "Ohayo!" he said looking down at Cloud.

"Mm.. morning already?" he said. " Hurry were going to be late remember we get partners for volunteer work" The hurried down to the main hall where the counselor was assigning partners. "Vincent and Loz" He called out "Aww couldn't I get Yazoo the cute one" Vincent said in protest Cloud glanced at him "Kadaj and Cloud" Cloud felt like jumping for joy screaming and shouting instead he just stood there quietly.

"I can't believe our job is to clean out the pond" said Cloud with a pool net. "Come on" said Kadaj "it should be refreshing".

_Hmm... I could have Kadaj if I wanted _yeah he thought I could have him. Cloud was flattering himself again he knew he was too scared to ever express how he felt.

They continued walking to the pond standing on the little bridge with the pool net. _Great a pool net and and a whole pond. _Cloud's train of thought was interrupted by a splash of water. Kadaj had jumped into the water his shirt at Cloud's feet. "Are you going to join?" Kadaj asked hair and bangs wet. _All that pretty hair long and wet _Cloud could feel his jeans grow tight against him. "Um.. No thanks I don't swim besides aren't we supposed to clean the pond?" "Sure but a swim won't hurt I can teach you" Cloud saw no harm in it so he joined in with Kadaj holding him so he didn't drown.

"Kick your legs" Kadaj commanded Cloud followed. _Hmm he thought dominance I could live with that _"Move your arms" He said looking at him with those tempting eyes. Cloud giggled a little happy that Kadaj was holding him he could see that the sun was beginning to set. " Kadaj it's getting late we should head back" And so they walked back to one another's cabins Cloud's cabin first.

Cloud opened the door and sat on the bed. He took the journal out of the top drawer of his dresser and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Kadaj attempted to teach me to swim it was fun I.. I think I love him I don't just want him for sex I want to love him and hold him and cherish him. _

Cloud got up to turn on the CD player the song First Love was playing _Now and forever you are still the one. _Cloud thought _He is my first love and hopefully my only love._ Cloud drifted off to sleep with the words to first love filling his head as another dream of Kadaj filled his head.

Okay! I'm finished with my first chapter! Yay! You see that review button down there please click it and leave me a review see you in chapter 2 peoples! I'm out!

Kamikazegirl


	2. Why are you going through my stuff?

I want you, only you

_Mm Kadaj_

Cloud could feel his body shudder under him he was in heaven or at least a dream state he imagined Kadaj below him moaning as Cloud brought his body closer to his. Staring into those greenish bluish eyes.

_Oh Kadaj I'm going to..._

Cloud's dream was stopped by the alarm clock going off. _Great a dream about him? How am I supposed to face him today? _

Cloud quickly dressed and walked out of the room and down to the mess hall he saw Vincent reading he sat down next to him.

"Hello Cloud" Vincent said looking up from his book. "Oh hi, so how's volunteer work with Loz?" Vincent looked at Cloud by the look he gave Cloud he knew not to ask. "Want some?" Vincent asked extending a bagel with cream cheese to him. "Oh no thanks I'm not hungry" Cloud said getting up from the table "I have to go find Kadaj". Cloud left to go find the silver haired teen after all the pond wasn't going to clean itself.

After a not so difficult search for him he saw him sitting on the small bridge overlooking the pond. "We should get started" Cloud suggested only glancing at him. He liked what he saw when he glanced at him, catlike eyes staring into the water. He could only think of how much he wanted him all of him. Kadaj got up and began walking back to the shed where the pool nets were. Cloud watched him as he walked back _He looks even better from behind. _That was when Cloud decided to say something.

"Kadaj do you like me?" Cloud asked in a scared voice Kadaj looked a bit startled by this question. "Yes Cloud I like you Cloud was satisfied by this answer and decided to continue cleaning. They both continued working side by side until day dragged into dusk. Cloud looked up at the sky blue eyes shining as he looked at the many stars that were out that night. He noticed Kadaj was looking at them too.

_Now would be perfect to kiss him soft and tender warm lips brushing against warmer lips _the kiss would be warm and tender he would run his fingers through his hair as he did so. "Lets get going" said Kadaj beginning to walk back Cloud followed he went back to his cabin to discover Vincent looking through his clothes bin.

"What are these?" Vincent asked looking through Cloud's clothes bin. "Clothes" Cloud said hoping he wouldn't find any of his undergarments, he was wrong so wrong. "Ick Cloud what happened to these?" Cloud looked embarrassed and stared at the floor "Kadaj" He grumbled turning pink. Vincent looked up at him "You had sex with Kadaj?".

Cloud looked at him surprised "No just... just a dream" Cloud continued staring down at the ground. "A dream?" Vincent raised his eyebrow. "A _wet_ dream?" Cloud continued looking down at the ground. "Yes" he finally muttered after a moment of silence " But please don't tell anyone". Vincent smiled and returned the article of clothing to its bin. Cloud sighed a sigh of relief " Why were you in my room anyway?".

**Yay! A cliff hanger ooh I wonder what's going to happen next... anyways see the review button leave me a good review please and I will keep writing anyways that's all for this chapter I promise more yummy Kadaj Cloud action in the later chapters I'm out peoples PS. Sorry this chapters so short promise the next one will be longer!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	3. A wet kiss

I want you, only you

**Wahoo! Thanks for the reviews peoples they were great here ya go people!**

"Well" said Vincent "I was hoping to find something linking you and Kadaj". Cloud stood there looking at Vincent and shook his head. Vincent stood up "I think I should go" Vincent walked out of the room leaving Cloud alone. "_What makes Vincent that I would sleep with Kadaj?"_ This left another question for Cloud, would he sleep with Kadaj? The question didn't take long to answer Hell Yeah! He thought those soft pouty lips perfectly sculpted body and all that long hair.

Cloud decided to go to sleep he was tired anyway he drifted off dreaming of Kadaj and all that pretty hair. The next day was a "fun day" where everyone was free to do what they wished as long as it was reasonable. Cloud decided to visit Vincent he knocked on the cabin door. "Vincent it's me open up!" He continued knocking, no answer. _Hmm he must be out _Cloud thought as he walked away from the cabin.

_Where to go next? _Cloud's train of thought was interrupted by a voice "Hey Cloud wanna go swimming?" Cloud turned around to see Kadaj staring at him. "Sure" The two started walking to the pond they were soon standing on the bridge. That was when Kadaj started removing his shirt cloud couldn't help staring.

The perfect looking angel that they called Kadaj he looked lovely removing that shirt. His perfectly crafted body his abdomen nice and sculpted from working out. Kadaj looked over and saw him staring "Enjoying the view?" Cloud looked up his fantasy of Kadaj disturbed "No it's just... the water it looks so beautiful" Kadaj looked at Cloud for a moment and jumped in.

"Are you going to join or are you going to continue looking at me?" Cloud felt his cheeks grow hot He slowly entered the water Kadaj smiled. "I thought you couldn't swim?" He teased staring into Cloud's blue eyes. Cloud splashed water on him Kadaj was splashing him too until the splashing stopped. They were soon near one another in kissing distance as Cloud liked to think of it.

Cloud quickly kissed him a quick kiss on the lips tasting the pond water and his hair brushed against him as he pulled away. Kadaj didn't do anything he didn't yell he didn't cuss just sat there awestruck. They soon swam back to the small bridge and dried off. "See you tomorrow" said Cloud as he began walking back to his cabin he was so excited he could barely open the door.

As soon as Cloud was in the room he quickly ran for his journal.

_Dear Journal, I kissed Kadaj today, it was on the lips although it went by quickly I loved every moment of it. His soft full lips against my on but I'm not sure if he liked it too._

Cloud sat up a little more he was in heaven it was better than any dream he had or any birthday present. He was in love and he always would be.

Cloud woke up the next morning with the sun shining on him. He got up to look out of the window he saw the pond nice and clean. He thought he and Kadaj had to clean it. Cloud laid back down groaning at the fact that He would have to see Kadaj and his reaction to the kiss.

Cloud got up from the bed and got dressed he went to go get Kadaj he knocked on the door. Vincent answered the door looking a bit surprised but something was different about him his hair was messed up and his clothes were too.

**Yay! Third chapter finished but careful people bad reviews will ruin the surprise in the later chapters (hint: It gets juicy) anyways please leave me a good review and you will enjoy the later chapters see you all PS. thanks for the review Lengliorla your so nice. **


	4. You're sleeping with him?

I want you, only you (You're sleeping with him!)

Cloud looked at Vincent, He looked odd hair messed up and his clothes were too a voice came from the room.

"Vincent who is that?"

Cloud's eyes filled with tears Vincent knew he liked Kadaj! How could he be so cruel as to sleep with him? Something inside Cloud snapped he began shaking Vincent.

"You knew I liked him!" Cloud was now crying, He continued shaking Vincent. "Why!"

"Cloud," Vincent said in a small voice "I didn't sleep with him"

"Then who!" Cloud said tears still streaming down his face

Vincent now moved closer to Cloud who was still holding him by his shirt collar.

"It was... Loz"

Cloud let go of him he wondered if he was even talking to Vincent anymore was this the same Vincent who said he wanted to be paired with Yazoo the cute one.

Cloud must have been staring at him for a long time because Vincent was soon snapping at him. "You should go you're going to be late" Cloud was numb with astonishment he quietly walked back to the pond He saw Kadaj was already there. Cloud went to the storage shed to find a net.

He quickly found it stashed in the corner he began his work. Kadaj went about his work not saying anything Cloud broke the silence.

"So what are we going to sit in silence after all is said and done?" Kadaj looked over at him his beautiful eyes sparkling.

"Quoting songs, I see" He smirked. Cloud smiled to himself _He's not upset about it_.

"It was the only thing I could think of" Kadaj smiled and shook his head. Cloud continued about his work occasionally glancing up at Kadaj. The sun began to set it was simply perfect. Not the sun Kadaj, the way the light reflected on him showing every inch of the boy's perfect skin.

Cloud quickly put away his net and began to walk back to his cabin.

Cloud heard a splash; he turned around to see Kadaj in the pond. This was too much for Cloud he slowly waded into the pond with him. Soon they were close to one another; near the bridge Kadaj opened his mouth to say something. Cloud gently pushed him against the pole of the bridge.

"You know that kiss yestarday, it was hot" Cloud could see passion in his eyes he kissed him again this time the kiss was passionate not at all quick. The best part was that Kadaj was kissing him back. He continued kissing him until he pulled away.

Cloud began kissing his neck, he could hear Kadaj moan.

"Oh Cloud," He said his head thrown back in pleasure and holding onto Cloud's wet body. Cloud continued kissing his neck he softly nibbled at it.

"Oh Cloud!" he moaned he could feel a light flash across his eyes, He noticed Cloud had stopped. A flashlight, one of the counselors was flashing it; the counselor soon lost interest and walked off into the night.

"I don't think we should continue this," Cloud said wondering what he was saying "At least not here,"

Kadaj sighed a sigh of relief; He noticed Cloud was already getting out of the pond. "We'll continue this soon," said Cloud looking at Kadaj blue eyes filled with mischief. Kadaj looked at him wondering what was beyond those eyes and how they seemed to stare into his soul.

**Wohoo! this is my favorite chapter by far please leave me a good review the next chapter should be updated soon see you!**

**Kamikazegirl**


	5. Cabin Fun

I want you, only you (cabin fun)

**A/N :( This is a sorta limey chapter please enjoy and review! Also thanks for the reviews **

Cloud returned to his cabin to find the lights off as usual. Kadaj's moaning was still echoing in his head it was just everything about him, the way he said his name as though it was forbidden. Cloud quickly turned on the light only to turn it off again. He liked the darkness he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Cloud almost couldn't believe the day's events, him and Kadaj making out in the pond, Vincent and Loz's "relationship" It all seemed unreal. Cloud must have dozed off because his alarm clock was going off 7:30 he quickly got up and got dresses he walked to the pond, amazingly Kadaj wasn't there.

Cloud stood there numb with worry Kadaj was never late; He was always there before Cloud _always, _Cloud decided to go to the storage shed to get his net. He heard someone walking up the path he turned to look. It was Kadaj,

"Late aren't we?" Cloud said teasing Kadaj

"Hmm... I slept late"

Cloud nodded and left for the pond, _why is he so odd today? _Cloud wondered for a minute and continued down the path back to the pond. He could feel Kadaj looking at him as he walked, He smiled to himself he slowly walked to the edge of the pond and began his work.

The day dragged on until the noon bell rang. Cloud looked up at Kadaj to see if he was going to the mess hall or not. He looked over at Cloud

"Wanna go?"

Cloud hesitated for a minute he wasn't all too hungry,

"No thanks... I'd rather stay here"

"Well we should take a break or something"

"What are you suggesting?" Cloud said grinning; Kadaj leaned over so that his lips were next to his ear.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" He asked in a seductive tone Cloud was rather aroused by the way he talked. He stepped back so he was now looking at Kadaj. He saw how the boy looked and the way he looked was positively delightful, Hair covering his face catlike eyes sparkling and those soft full lips, oh how he wanted to kiss them.

He leaned over to kiss him until he heard Vincent running up the path.

"Cloud!"

Cloud looked over frowning, why did someone always have to ruin their moment?

"Hello Vincent," Cloud hoped he noticed the irritation in his voice. Vincent stared at him and smirked.

"I better get going it looks like I was disturbing you two,"

Vincent quietly walked back to the main part of the camp. Kadaj leaned over and kissed Cloud once he was out of sight. They both stood there kissing, slow and passionate, Kadaj's hair was brushing against Cloud's cheek. He grabbed his waist so he wouldn't fall over.

Cloud could feel himself being lowered his hair was now on the soft sandy shore. Kadaj continued kissing him. The sand was now in Cloud's hair he rolled over so that he was now on top of Kadaj.

"You like being dominate..." Kadaj said voice strained and breathing heavily.

Cloud and Kadaj continued kissing until it grew dark, Cloud rose up.

"What are you doing?" Kadaj said looking up at the blonde.

"Come on its time to go back,"

"To my cabin?"

"No _were_ going back to my cabin" Cloud said with a smile and pulling Kadaj up.

The two continued down the path back to Cloud's cabin. When the reached the cabin Cloud was so excited he could barely open the door, Once inside Kadaj shut the door behind them.

Not sure who was going to make the next move Kadaj reached to turn on the light, Cloud stopped his hand midair.

"I like it in the dark,"

Cloud leaned over to kiss him, Kadaj moaned into the kiss, holding Cloud's waist. The two soon walked over to Cloud's bed still in their warm kiss. Cloud could feel his hand slip under Kadaj's shirt,

"Cloud... that feels good" Kadaj said in a slight moan Cloud continued kissing Kadaj. He thought, finally this was happening.

"I love you Kadaj,"

**Woot! My 5th chapter finished! I will post the lemon to my livejournal (the link is in my profile) soon but to read it you have to be my friend. If you don't have an livejournal mail me and I will email you a copy please review people and there will be more **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters etc.**


	6. People are having sex in the shower

I want you only you (People are having sex in the shower)

Kadaj woke to see Cloud next to him, he turned over to see the clock, three am. Kadaj stared at the ceiling, he and Cloud had just.. done it. Kadaj fell back asleep, when he woke up again he saw a note on the bed. _Dear god I hope it's not like that song Darling Nikki._ Kadaj's thoughts faded as he looked at the note.

_Dear Kadaj, I went to the shower, heart Cloud._

Kadaj's fear of Darling Nikki faded as he walked down the path to the showers. He saw Cloud, showering. Kadaj slowly walked into the shower. Cloud opened his eyes when he heard the small gate shut.

"Dearest?"

Kadaj frowned, Cloud was becoming too clingy all at once and he, he just couldn't handle it. Kadaj didn't know why Cloud couldn't call him by his first name, like he did before they had sex. Kadaj stood letting the water run over him.

"So... about last night..."

Cloud turned over spiky locks wet with water and shampoo.

"What about it? We had fun,"

Kadaj stared down blushing as he remembered the night's events. He looked up to see Cloud looking at him, blue eyes soft with emotion and fiery with passion.

"Or are you ready to go another round in the shower?"

Kadaj smiled as Cloud leaned over to kiss him, he tasted the water on him, he tasted the facial wash on him. Cloud continued to kiss Kadaj, the kiss growing warmer by the moment. Cloud bent down a little so he could get to Kadaj's more intimate parts.

Neither of them heard Vincent coming up the path to the shower.

"Oh my god people are having sex in the shower!"

Cloud looked up blushing, Vincent stared puzzled, He couldn't believe it was Cloud. Cloud the shy boy from grade school who never liked talking about sex, as a matter of fact he found it disgusting.

"Do you wanna watch or something?" Kadaj asked frustrated by Vincent's meddling ways.

"Um no"

"Then go away"

Vincent nodded and walked away from the scene. Cloud continued his ministrations licking and sucking on Kadaj's collarbone. Kadaj began to cry, Cloud pulled away wanting to comfort the boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Cloud, tomorrow's our last day at camp,"

Cloud stared down; he suddenly didn't feel like ravishing the boy anymore. He looked over at Kadaj and hugged him; he didn't even notice their arousals were pressed together.

A few moments later Kadaj and Cloud had changed back into their clothes and had begun walking back to their cabins happy at how their relationship had changed. There was no need for words, all that had been said, had been said.

They soon approached Kadaj's cabin, Cloud smiled as he saw the boy go into his room. Cloud silently walked back to his cabin tears in his eyes, he had enjoyed this summer and he didn't want it to end, He loved him too much to let him go.

**Okay, there chapter finally finished, I will be going on vacation soon so I may not be able to update as much as I'd like, I'm probably going to end this within the next chapter, please review and thanks for the earlier reviews, they were awesome. **

**Kamikazegirl**


	7. Whispering word of forever

I want you only you, (whispering word of forever)

Cloud soon approached his cabin to see the small light on, He quietly went inside smelling the familiar smell of his cabin, He knew this would be the last time he smelled the smell. Cloud continued walking around the room in a somewhat daze. He eventually sat on the bed.

Cloud could feel light over his eyes, morning had already come. Cloud stared over at the alarm clock 10:00 am. He rose from the bed feeling stiff after sleeping in his clothes. Cloud got dressed and walked to the cafeteria, he saw Vincent and Loz talking, Vincent motioned for Cloud to come over, he did.

"Okay tonight's the closing ceremony, are you going?"

Cloud nodded, he hadn't seen Kadaj at all that morning. He said goodbye to Vincent and walked down to the pond even though they didn't have to work. He smiled as he saw a figure in the pond swimming. The figure looked up at him bluish green eyes sparkling.

"Oh hello Cloud"

"Hi Kadaj,"

Kadaj could see Cloud was easing himself into the pond, Kadaj swam over he reached out for Cloud's hands. He held them; he leaned over to whisper something in his ear

"I will always love you Cloud, and that will never change,"

Cloud was surprised by the boy's words, he was always the chaser. Cloud felt like crying but he didn't instead he looked at Kadaj.

"Are you going to the closing ceremony?"

Kadaj nodded, he wanted to see Cloud just one last night before they were to leave the camp and possibly their summer romance. Kadaj and Cloud continued swimming and talking until night fell. They could see lights in the recreation room.

"That must be the party" Kadaj said with a smirk, He and Cloud got out of the pond to go get ready; the party didn't meet their expectations.

The party was quiet, not at all like a party. People were quietly talking and a few were dancing. Kadaj looked over at Cloud, he looked stunned, Vincent had bragged on the party like it was the best one ever. Kadaj gave Cloud a look that spoke, "Should we leave now?", As if reading his thoughts Cloud nodded and the two walked out of the party, and to the pond.

They both sat on the bank listening to the music coming from the room, Cloud reached for Kadaj's hand and held it, They both sat staring up at the stars, wondering how much they'd both changed, and it left Cloud with one question" Is this forever?"

The night eventually became darker and Cloud knew they had to get back to their cabins. Cloud rose and picked Kadaj up with him. They walked back to their cabins, Instead of their usual goodbye Kadaj pulled Cloud close to him and kissed him.

The kiss was passionate; Kadaj's lips were warm against Cloud's cold lips. The kiss broke, Cloud smiled and waved goodbye as he walked off to his room. Cloud opened the door and heard the familiar click of it unlocking, he sat on his bed.

Morning came soon; Cloud could hear people talking laughing and exchanging numbers. Cloud grabbed his bag from the closet and walked to the parking lot where the counselors were directing traffic, Cloud saw Kadaj with his father.

Cloud walled over and hugged him, he stood hugging the boy, he didn't even realize Kadaj was blushing. Kadaj smiled as Cloud pulled away, Cloud heard his parents yelling for him and Kadaj motioned for him to go with them, Cloud silently walked back to his parent's car where he put his bags in, he sat in the back seat. Cloud looked over at Kadaj's car where he sat; he smiled as he saw Kadaj mouth the words "I love you".

"So who was that boy you were hugging?" Cloud's father asked grinning.

**Tears Last chapter finished, I have a question though, Should I make a sequel? It's just a question anyways please review, sore dewa!**

**Kamikazegirl**


End file.
